


foul weather mischief

by rathalos



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, kind of lol it's offscreen, ship dynamic: evil piece of shit and tired but whipped s/o, thanks ti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathalos/pseuds/rathalos
Summary: “Excuse me?” Basil asks, pushing Bel out to an arm’s length. Bel nearly falls off the couch, and Basil privately thinks that if he had, it would’ve been deserved. “I’m boring?”“It’s what I like about you,” Bel explains, effortlessly prying Basil’s hands off his shoulders. He reverses his grip until his fingers are laced with Basil’s, and he gives no warning before he pulls Basil to his feet. “Now come on already.”
Relationships: Belphegor/Basil (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	foul weather mischief

**Author's Note:**

> for my fellow bel/basil revolutionaries

Basil doesn’t flinch when Bel suddenly throws himself down onto the couch. Bel bounces once, jostles Basil into dropping his pen, and settles against his side. The movement displaces his crown until it’s lopsided on his head, hanging in place only because it’s tangled up with his wild mess of hair.

“Seriously?” Bel asks, wrinkling his nose. “You’re doing word searches again?”

Basil shuts the book, holding it defensively to his chest. The pen had rolled under the couch, so it’s a lost cause now. “I like them.”

Bel laughs. “I know. But they’re boring. Let’s go do something _fun_!”

Bel’s definition of fun doesn’t often align with Basil’s. In fact, he’d go as far as to say that the two of them have _opposing_ definitions of fun.

“I already am,” Basil says, tossing the word search booklet onto the coffee table and allowing Bel to squish him against the arm of the couch. He sighs, but reaches out to right Bel’s crown anyway. “What did you have in mind?”

Bel points towards the wide, arching window set in the wall of the study. Watery grey light filters through the cloudy glass, and if Bel strains his ears he can hear the gentle _pitter-patter_ of rain even though the room is nearly soundproof.

“You want to go out in this weather?” Basil asks.

“Well, yeah. Not like we have anything better to do,” Bel points out. He buries his face in Basil’s shoulder. “And it’s not even that cold. Come on, I’m bored. I wanna go mess around outside. And what the Prince wants…”

“That attitude is going to bite you back someday,” Basil warns.

“…the Prince gets,” Bel finishes, lifting his head. He looks miffed that Basil hadn’t played along. “Hmph. I guess it’s fine for you to be a little boring.”

“Excuse me?” Basil asks, pushing Bel out to an arm’s length. Bel nearly falls off the couch, and Basil privately thinks that if he had, it would’ve been deserved. “I’m boring?”

“It’s what I like about you,” Bel explains, effortlessly prying Basil’s hands off his shoulders. He reverses his grip until his fingers are laced with Basil’s, and he gives no warning before he pulls Basil to his feet. “Now come _on_ already.”

Before Basil can lodge a single complaint, Bel forcibly leads him out of the room.

“Wait—my umbrella—”

“Umbrella?” Bel asks, laughing so loudly that the sound echoes off the walls of the hallway. Against his will, Basil’s heart does a somersault in his chest. “What do you ned that for?”

“I can’t believe you,” Basil says, shaking his head and allowing Bel to lead him to the large front doors of the Varia mansion. “I need an umbrella to protect myself from the rain.”

“You are a Rain.”

“I noticed,” Basil says. Looks like he’s not getting anywhere with Bel today. He’s able to get in one last longsuffering expression before Bel drags him through the doors and out into the rain. “Hey, you said it wasn’t cold!”

“I lied,” Bel confesses, letting Basil’s hand go and splashing through a large puddle. Basil watches with slightly raised eyebrows as his boyfriend stomps through a miniature pond full of water, pooled in large, low dip in the path.

“This road needs fixing,” he comments, crossing his arms tightly over himself. Basil’s hair is already beginning to plaster itself to his face. It’s _pouring_. “I wonder who’s in charge of upkeep here.”

“That’s what you focus on?” Bel complains, clomping heavily back to Basil and succeeding in splashing his entire front half with slightly dirty water. “And it’s some guy named Franz. I fucking hate Franz.”

“You got my pants wet,” Basil says, trying to adopt a forlorn tone but most likely failing, if Bel’s disgusted frown is anything to go by. Basil blinks a few droplets out of his eyes and tries again. “These were my favorite. Look what you’ve done.”

“Ugh, fine,” Bel says. “If you _really_ want protection from the rain.”

He takes his Varia coat off and throws it around Basil’s shoulders. Basil reflexively wraps it around himself. “Bel…”

“Yeah?” Bel says, arrogant smile fixed to his face. “The Prince is generous, isn’t he?”

“Bel, I’m already soaked,” Basil points out, poking his arms through the sleeves. The jacket is already a little big on Bel, which means it’s _way_ oversized on Basil. He kind of likes it. “This isn’t helping at all.”

Bel makes a sound of outrage. “Okay, then. I just decided the Prince _isn’t_ generous, and he wants his coat back.”

“You already gave this to me,” Basil says, skittering back a couple feet.

“I want it back!” Bel insists, swiping at the front of his coat with one hand. Basil shifts his weight backwards, avoiding him by a hair. “Hey! _HEY!_ Don’t run!”

Basil, already sprinting, spares a backwards glance at Bel. He sticks his tongue out, grinning when Bel screeches.

“Get back here!” Bel demands, laughing despite the tone of his voice. “You are _so_ going to pay when I get my hands on you!”

“When?” Basil mutters to himself, picking up the pace, streaking off onto the soggy lawn in front of the Varia mansion. “I think you mean _if._ ”

It turns out that _when_ is correct, actually—Bel catches up within minutes and tackles Basil to the ground, cackling triumphantly.

“You have mud on your face,” Basil notes.

“So?”

“You’re disgusting,” Basil says, wiping it off with the sleeve of Bel’s coat.

“You’re a thief. I should have you executed for stealing royal property,” Bel argues.

“Oh, wow. Really?” Basil asks.

“NO!” Bel says, horrified.

Basil laughs quietly, enjoying the moment even though he feels somewhat like a drowned rat. Muddy clumps of grass squelch beneath him—the entire situation is unseemly, to be completely honest.

“I know. I was joking,” Basil says, closing his eyes to keep the rain out. “Can we go inside now?”

Bel makes a considering noise. “Only if the Prince receives reparations for the massive harm you’ve wrought upon his wellbeing.”

“Yeah?” Basil asks. He rolls out from underneath Bel and shrugs the coat off. “Here’s this back, by the way.”

“Oh, I don’t need it anymore,” Bel says flippantly, standing. “I just wanted to chase you around for a little.”

“Of course you did,” Basil says, feeling utterly tired. “What kind of reparations did you have in mind?”

“A ring of the _finest_ gold—”

“No.”

“Three herds of cattle—”

“I’m going to throttle you.”

“You wouldn’t. An estate in the country of—”

“How about a kiss?” Basil offers, getting to his feet. “That’s about all I have on me.”

“Hmm… I guess that’ll have to do,” Bel accepts. “I expect immediate repayment.”

“Deal. Come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr: [takeshiyamamoto](https://takeshiyamamoto.tumblr.com)


End file.
